The Job
by Angel Raye
Summary: I took a break from my current series to write this one parter. Hope you enjoy it.


Hi Minna! I did say that I would still be writing short stories. I am taking a break from "Breaking Point" because I need to try and focus on cheerful things right now. It has been a while since I wrote a humorous story and I need a pick me up. I got this idea from an episode of "Growing Pains." It will star our favorite prankster, Gloria with Ariel and Faith as her sidekicks in this latest antic.  
  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at www.chibiscout.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi. I also do not own the TV show "Growing Pains."   
  
"The Job"  
  
By   
  
Angel Raye  
  
It was a cold day in January and the girls were walking home from school. As always they had to walk through town to get to the Crystal Palace. As they walked past one store Gloria gave a squeal. "Look," she shrieked. "It's the new Sailor V video game."  
  
"Where," Faith shrieked as she and the others dashed up to the window.  
  
"I see it," Daisy exclaimed. "I wish it came out before Christmas. I could have asked for it."  
  
"My birthday is next month," Annika stated. "I'll ask Mama for it."  
  
"Not all of us are that lucky," Gloria groaned. "I'll just have to buy it myself."  
  
"Look how much it costs," Hope told her. "It's five thousand yen."   
  
"You're broke as usual," Annika pointed out.  
  
"I know," Gloria sighed. "Maybe Mom will get it for me if I ask her nicely."  
  
"Absolutely not," Mina exclaimed.  
  
"But why Mom," Gloria asked.  
  
"Because we just had Christmas," Mina replied. "You've got plenty of new things to play with."  
  
Please Mom," Gloria pleaded again. "I really want this game."  
  
"Maybe for your birthday," Mina told her.  
  
"But that's not until May," Gloria protested.  
  
"That's not to far away," Mina replied.  
  
"It feels like it," Gloria grumbled as she flopped down on the couch. "I can't wait until then."  
  
"Well I'm afraid you have to," Mina told her. "Unless you can earn the money to pay for it yourself."  
  
"Like a third grader can find a job," Gloria sighed as she grabbed her coat and walked out of their quarters. She went down to the palace entrance and to the gate. Rini was just arriving home from cram school.   
  
"Why the long face Gloria," she asked.  
  
"I'm broke," Gloria wailed. "I want the new Sailor V game and Mom won't get it for me since Christmas is over with."  
  
"I know the feeling," sighed Rini. "I may be a princess but Mom and Dad won't let me spend all of my money."  
  
"There has got to be a way to get some money," Gloria muttered.  
  
"Just pray for it," Rini laughed.  
  
At that moment a woman came up with a jar in her hands. "Money for the needy," she asked Gloria.  
  
"Thanks," Gloria exclaimed taking the jar from the woman. Rini's mouth fell open.   
  
The woman angrily snatched the jar back from Gloria, "Give me that you little vandal."  
  
"But it's for the needy," Gloria protested. "And I'm needy."  
  
"A child who lives in the palace isn't needy," the woman snapped. "These are for people who have nothing." With that the woman walked away.  
  
"Wow," Rini exclaimed. "For the moment I thought it had worked." Gloria didn't say anything. She watched the woman walk away and an idea formed in her head.  
  
"Nani," shrieked Annika, Ariel, Hope and Faith together. Then Hope asked, "What kind of crazy idea is that?"  
  
"It's an idea to earn some money," Gloria replied. "It will be quick and easy. Anyone with me?"  
  
"No," Hope immediately stated. "I'm not going to get into trouble."  
  
"How about you Annika," Gloria asked.  
  
Annika hesitated for a moment. Gloria usually easily led her but she also knew that Raye would be exceedingly angry with her if she got caught. "No," she whispered. "Mama will be so mad if I do that."  
  
"I'm in," Faith declared. "I'm broke and I need a new baseball bat."  
  
"I'm in too," Ariel added. The others looked at her in surprise. "I need money too. Besides they'll need someone to divide the money evenly."  
  
"Then partners," Gloria held out her hand. "We are in this together, equal share of the profits."  
  
"Yes," Faith and Ariel shouted as they put their hands on Gloria's.  
  
"They're nuts," Hope muttered to Annika who nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"Where's my little Ariel," Amy exclaimed as all the girls minus Ariel, Gloria and Faith came home the next day.  
  
Madelyn shrugged her shoulders. "She said she had something to do and she would be home later."  
  
"So did Faith and Gloria," Maggie added.  
  
"Together," Mina asked. "That's never good."  
  
"I agree," Haruka sighed. "But as long as we don't get any phone calls we just have to trust them."  
  
Michiru scrutinized Hope and Annika. "Two of them are in your class. Did they say anything to you?"  
  
"Oh no Michiru-mama," Hope replied as Annika emphatically shook her head.  
  
"Very well," Amy sighed. "But I have a feeling those three are up to no good." The adults continued talking and none of them noticed Annika and Hope heaving sighs of relief.  
  
In the park Gloria, Faith and Ariel were sitting on the bench. Ariel was counting money out of a bucket on her knee. "How much did we make," Gloria eagerly asked.  
  
"Forty-eight hundred yen," Ariel replied. "Divided three ways that's sixteen hundred yet each."  
  
(Author's note: I did some research and apparently one hundred yen is close to about one dollar. I'm off a little but I wanted to give you some idea how much these girls are earning.)  
  
"Not bad for a day's work," Faith exclaimed.   
  
"Another couple of days like today and that Sailor V game is mine," Gloria whooped in delight. "Same time tomorrow partners?"  
  
"Yes," they both yelled and they got up and headed home.  
  
A few days later Amy arrived back to her quarters and noticed it was very quiet. She headed right to Ariel's room to see what the child was up too. She peeked in and saw Ariel and Moonbeam with her chemistry set in front of them. At first Amy thought it was the one Ariel already owned but as she looked at it again she realized it was a new and much more expensive one. "Where did you get that," Amy exclaimed coming into the room and sitting down next to her daughter.  
  
"I bought it with my own money Mommy," Ariel replied.  
  
Amy looked at the price tag and saw that it was ten thousand yen. "How were you able to buy this at five hundred yen a week allowance?"  
  
"You know I have been coming home from school later," Ariel asked. Amy nodded her head. "Gloria, Faith and I are earning some extra money in some of the neighborhoods."  
  
"It's true," Moonbeam piped up. "I've seen her coming home with the money."  
  
"What kind of jobs are you doing that will pay a seven year old this much money," Amy asked.  
  
"These are generous people Mommy," Ariel replied with a very serious face.   
  
"Obviously," Amy muttered. She put a hand on her head. "You know I have a feeling there is more to this then you are telling me but since I've had a long day and I'm tired I'll accept your story for now. I'm going to start dinner. You just be careful with this. I don't want any fires or weird things growing in here."  
  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel agreed. She accepted a kiss from Amy and then watched her mother leave the room. She heaved a sigh of relief and went back to her chemistry set.  
  
"What are you playing," Mina asked her daughter as she arrived back to her quarters. Gloria was sitting on the floor in front of the television playing a video game. Although she was an adult now Mina never lost her love for video games. One mother daughter thing the two of them loved was a trip to the arcade.  
  
"The new Sailor V game," Gloria replied as Mina sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
"How did you get it," Mina asked in astonishment. "Did one of the others have it and let you borrow it?"  
  
"No I bought it," Gloria told her.  
  
"With what money," Mina exclaimed. "The other day you were broke."  
  
"I found a way to earn money after school," Gloria said. "You told me to earn it didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Mina replied. "But I was thinking along the lines of more chores in our quarters."  
  
"This way is faster," Gloria pointed out.  
  
"So that's where you've been after school," Mina murmured. She got up. "Well as long as it doesn't affect your school work or Senshi training then it's okay."  
  
"Thank you Mom," Gloria cried as Mina headed into the kitchen. She heaved a sigh of relief and concentrated on her game.  
  
"Isn't is a beauty," Faith asked Hope as she held up a new baseball bat.  
  
"You are going to be in so much trouble if Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama find out about this," Hope pointed out.  
  
"Well they're not going too," Faith replied. "Because you and Annika are the only ones who know and you're not going to squeal."  
  
"No we're not," Hope sighed. "But things like this are always found out."  
  
"Girls it's time to wash up for dinner," said Haruka coming into the room. She saw Faith's new bat. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I bought it," Faith told her. "With my own money."  
  
"With what money," Haruka asked. "That bat is expensive."  
  
"I earned it myself," Faith replied. "I found a way to earn some extra money."  
  
"Well good for you," Haruka exclaimed. She turned to Hope. "You should follow your sister's example and earn some money yourself."  
  
"Nani," Hope shrieked. She glared at Faith who just grinned.  
  
"Think about it," Haruka told her as she exited the room.  
  
Faith laughed as Hope hurled a pillow at her.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Gloria, Ariel and Faith had a huge amount of money between them. Mina was shocked at the new video games, CDs and even a karaoke machine that Gloria was able to buy herself. Amy was equally stunned at the new computer software, books and teddy bears Ariel had gotten. Haruka and Michiru were beginning to wonder how Faith was able to buy herself a new baseball mitt, soccer ball and sports shirts with the names of her favorite sports stars on them. But whenever questioned the girls only stated that they earned the money themselves.  
  
One afternoon Serenity, Amy, Lita and Mina were visiting Raye in her quarters. Annika was sitting quietly on the couch with a book on her lap but with one ear on the conversation of the adults. As long as Annika was quiet she was allowed to stay in the room unless the conversation became "unsuitable for young ears" as her mother would put it. The she would be sent to her room to play. Raye was serving tea to everyone and Lita had brought some of her homemade cookies. "Here you go Sweetheart," Raye handed Annika a plate with a couple of cookies on it.  
  
"Thank you Mama," Annika murmured as she began to nibble on one of the cookies. Raye sat down next to her daughter and the conversation between the adults continued.  
  
"Anyway," Mina was saying. "Gloria has been splashing around a lot of money lately and she's been able to buy herself some really expensive things."  
  
"So has Ariel," Amy added. "And Michiru has told me that Faith has as well. I know these girls have said that they earned the money themselves but I am wondering what kind of people are paying three children such a generous amount of money."  
  
"That is a mystery," Serenity agreed. She reached for a couple of more cookies. "These are delicious Lita."  
  
"Does anyone know what kind of job they have," Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know," Mina replied. Then she narrowed her eyes and looked right at Annika, "Unless." She moved so that she was in front of Annika. "Annika do you know anything about all this money Gloria and the others are earning?"  
  
"Nani," Annika asked trying hard to keep the stammer out of her voice.  
  
"How are Gloria and the others earning all of this money," Mina asked. "You're Gloria's best friend. You should know."  
  
"Uh," Annika gasped as a sweat drop appeared on her head.  
  
"Annika we have a right to know as parents," Amy gently told her. Annika nervously chewed her lower lip and began racking her brains. Then in as steady as a voice she could muster she told them, "I don't know how they are earning all of that money."  
  
"Are you sure," Amy asked. Annika nodded her head.  
  
"Annika if they are doing something wrong then we as their parents have a right to know," Mina pointed out.  
  
"She said she doesn't know so let's drop it," Raye interjected as she put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"Very well," Amy sighed. She turned to Raye, "But as your daughter's mentor if I find out that my daughter is doing something wrong and Annika knew too and lied to us then it will be my right to punish her."  
  
"I understand," Raye replied and the subject was dropped. Annika heaved a sigh of relief. After another half hour the visitors all left. Raye sat back down next to her daughter.   
  
"Thank you Mama," Annika murmured.  
  
Raye pulled Annika into her arms. "You're welcome," she replied. "But remember what Aunt Amy said."  
  
"I will," Annika said.  
  
"So," Raye looked into her daughter's eyes. "How are those three earning money?"  
  
"Mama I just said I don't know," Annika exclaimed.   
  
"All right," Raye sighed since she could tell that her daughter was definitely hiding something. "But if I know those three, particularly Gloria and Ariel, they are up to no good."  
  
{"You don't know half of it,"} Annika thought to herself.  
  
"How much did we earn today," asked Faith eagerly as Ariel counted up money.  
  
"I hope we've earned enough for me to get that new videogame series that's out right now," Gloria added.  
  
"I think you did," Ariel stated. "We went through a really nice neighborhood today. We have seventy-five thousand yen. That's twenty-five thousand each."  
  
"Yes," Gloria crowed. "I can add that to what I got from yesterday and get the videogames."  
  
"If we keep this up girls," Faith exclaimed. We'll be able to buy everything we want."  
  
"And our parents will be none the wiser," Ariel added.  
  
"I say we take the bus to the next town tomorrow," Faith proposed. "We can get some more money there."  
  
"Good idea," Gloria agreed. She stood up. "Now let's go shopping."  
  
"Yes," crowed the others and they headed toward the stores.  
  
A couple of days later Amy and Michiru went out to lunch to discuss Ariel's progress at training. Twice a month the Senshi met with their daughters' mentors to discuss their progress. Amy and Michiru were very pleased with the progress Ariel had made the last couple of months. "Not only has she come a long way as a Senshi but she has come a long way emotionally as well," Michiru told Amy.  
  
"She's gotten a lot better," Amy sighed. "We still have the occasional nightmare but at least she's becoming more like her old self. I'm glad of that."  
  
"Any clue how she, Faith and Gloria have been able to earn all of this money," Michiru asked as she sipped her tea.  
  
"No idea," Amy muttered. "I questioned Madelyn who has no idea."  
  
"Hope claims she doesn't know anything either," Michiru sighed.  
  
"Lady Mercury, Lady Neptune," a woman exclaimed as she stopped at the table.  
  
"Yes that's us," Amy replied. {"Sometimes it's hard being a public figure."}  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I had the pleasure of talking with your daughters the other day," the woman told them.  
  
"Our daughters," Michiru echoed.  
  
"Yes Lady Mercury's daughter, one of your daughters and Lady Venus's daughter," the woman replied. "I was most impressed with them. Most children who live in palaces don't even think of the less fortunate but these girls do."  
  
"Wait what are you talking about," Amy asked puzzled.  
  
"Why they are going from house to house collecting money for the needy," the woman told them. "Apparently they are doing this after school everyday. I think it's wonderful. I just wanted to compliment you on what fine, generous daughters you have."  
  
"Thank you," Amy murmured in shock as the woman moved away. Once she was out of earshot Amy turned to Michiru. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
"Those little monsters," Michiru said grimly. "Just wait until I get my hands on Faith."  
  
"Ariel's in for it too," Amy added in an angry voice. "We'd better get back and tell Mina, Haruka, and Greg. Those three young ladies are going to be in for a shock when they get home today."  
  
"I agree," Michiru stated as the two left the restaurant.  
  
"We had another good day's work girls," Gloria stated as she, Ariel and Faith walked up to the palace entrance.  
  
"Where shall we go tomorrow," Faith asked as they walked through the door.  
  
"Straight home," came Michiru's voice. All three girls stopped dead in their tracks and saw the angry faces of all their parents in front of them.  
  
"Mom, Dad," Gloria sputtered. "We thought you would still be working."  
  
"Under normal circumstances we would be," Mina replied.  
  
"However Aunt Michiru and I had a very interesting conversation with a woman at the restaurant this afternoon," Amy added.  
  
"That's nice," Ariel cried with false enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh it was very nice," Michiru replied. "We have now been able to solve a little mystery that has had us baffled these last few weeks."  
  
"What mystery," asked Faith in an innocent voice as Ariel hid the jar of money behind her back.  
  
"The mystery of how you three have all the sudden earned so much money lately," Haruka told them.  
  
"I always found it unusual that three little girls could find jobs that would pay so much money," Greg added.  
  
"So girls the jig is up," Asai informed them.  
  
"But we did earn the money in an honest way," Gloria said.  
  
"Going around collecting money for the needy is supposed to be a charity to help others," Amy pointed out. "Keeping the money for your own selfish needs is wrong."  
  
"But we needed money," Ariel argued.  
  
"No arguments young lady," Greg sternly told her. Mina in the meantime took the jar from her. "You collected money from generous people who thought it was for people in need and kept it to buy things you wanted instead of doing what most kids your age do and wait to receive them for special occasions."  
  
Gloria opened her mouth to argue again but Faith gave her a nudge, "Save it Gloria. We are so busted."  
  
"That you are," Haruka said.   
  
"So what's going to happen," Ariel asked nervously. She knew that look in her parents' eyes all too well.  
  
"Individual punishments will be discussed in the privacy of everyone's quarters," Mina replied.  
  
"However all of us have agreed that a portion of your allowances will be donated to the needy each week until it equals the amounts of those presents you bought yourselves," Amy added.  
  
"In the meantime all of those new things you have bought yourselves will be confiscated until your debts are paid off," Michiru finished.  
  
"That would be weeks or months," Ariel wailed as her quick brain did the calculations.  
  
"You should have thought of that before," Greg told her. The three girls sighed knowing they were defeated.  
  
Just then the front door opened and Annika and Hope came bounding in, just arriving home from art club. "What's going on," Hope asked.  
  
"We got caught," Faith muttered.  
  
"We told you it was a silly idea," Annika told them.  
  
"I knew you'd get caught sooner or later," Hope added.  
  
"Wait a minute," Mina cried out and the two girls froze in their tracks. "You both knew."  
  
"And both of you have been questioned about this," Michiru added glaring at Hope. Amy glared at Annika who shifted nervously.  
  
"Well," Hope murmured.  
  
"Save it," Haruka snapped angrily. "Go to your room Hope. We'll deal with you later."  
  
"Annika," Amy angrily walked up to the child. "You go to your quarters now. I will be by later to discuss punishment with you and your mother." Annika burst into tears and ran upstairs.  
  
"As for you three," Mina turned to the three culprits. "Let's go now."  
  
None of the girls got off easy. All three of them each received spankings and a month's grounding. All of them were upset at having to give up their new possessions but their parents stuck to what they said. Hope received a long lecture about covering up for people and had to do extra chores for a week. Amy discussed Annika's punishment with Raye and an agreement was met. Annika had to come straight home from school for two weeks and do odd jobs for Amy in her office. Annika was not happy about that but the punishment wasn't as bad as Raye's disappointment in her. The rest of the children who had no idea about all of this while it was going on found it funny. "I can't believe you three," laughed Daisy. "Do you really thing you would have gotten away with it forever?"  
  
"Ariel I thought you had more sense then that," added Rini.  
  
"Well I hope it was worth it," Maggie told them. "Because you'll be losing a portion of your allowances for a long time to pay all that off."  
  
"Oh shut up," Gloria snapped. "It looked like a good idea at the time."  
  
"And we needed money," Faith added. "This was a quick and easy way to get some."  
  
"But we learned our lesson," Ariel sighed. "We won't do that again."  
  
"We certainly won't," Faith agreed. "We'll have to find another way to earn money."  
  
"And I know we will find a way," Gloria added.  
  
"Right," called the other two.  
  
"I say we leave now before they hatch up another plan to get into trouble," Daisy told the others. They agreed and took off leaving the three girls thinking of ways to earn money.  
  
The End 


End file.
